Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording device having the structure in which a liquid is supplied into an ejection port of a recording head.
Description of the Related Art
As one technical problem of an ink jet recording device, for example, clogging at an ejection port from which ink is ejected may be mentioned. This clogging is caused by components, such as pigment and/or resin particles, contained in the ink. As the condition in which the clogging occurs, for example, there may be mentioned the case in which an ink jet recording device is left for a long period of time without being used or the case in which a recording head is left after disassembled from an ink jet recording device.
When this clogging occurs, the ink may not be stably ejected, and hence, in general, cleaning is performed to remove clogged components. As this cleaning, for example, although a method in which a suction treatment is performed to get rid of a liquid out of the election port may be mentioned, depending on the type and the content of the clogged component, the component may not be sufficiently removed in some cases.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-167772 has disclosed as a method to prevent clogging at an ejection port, a clogging suppression method in which when an ink jet recording device is in a standby state, an absorber absorbing a humectant is brought into contact with an ejection-port surface of a recording head to prevent the evaporation of moisture of ink.